


What the he--?? (Genderbent IshiMondo)

by sputni_k



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cancel Monokuma, Crazy diamonds - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Genderbending, Genderbent Danganronpa, I swapped all their genders, Ishimaru - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Owada, Pre-Canon, Togami - Freeform, hope AU, hopes peak, ishimondo - Freeform, naegi - Freeform, sakuraoi - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sputni_k/pseuds/sputni_k
Summary: (Hope/ Non despair AU)(All of the Characters are a genderbent version)Ishimaru, who got discovered by the talent scouts of Hopes Peak, starts her new school life as the Ultimate Moral Compass to restore her family’s honour. With her ultimate talent being the ability to keep order, Owada is her exact opposite. Owada, the leader of Japan's most feared female biker gang seems to make Ishimarus life more difficult than it already is...But does she really do that?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Santa Claus/Enoshima Junko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 12





	1. Informations

Since the characters are the opposite Gender, here are their names:

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Kotoko Ishimaru

Mondo Owada: Motoe Owada

Makoto Naegi: Mayoko Naegi

Byakuya Togami: Iku Togami (I didn't find many Japanese female names starting with B, and Iku harmonizes well with Togami)

Toko Fukawa: Toichi Fukawa

Chihiro Fujisaki: Chujiro Fujisaki

Leon Kuwata: Leyah Kuwata

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Yoshiko Hagakure

Celestia Ludenberg: Ciel Ludenberg

Hifumi Yamada: Hitomi Yamada

Sakura Oogami: Shinzo Oogami

Aoi Asahina: Asao Asahina

Sayaka Maizono: Saiichi Maizono

Mukuro Ikusaba: Mutsuo Ikusaba

Junko Enoshima: Josuke Enoshima

Kyoko Kirigiri: Kuoki Kirigiri

I will maybe change the cover image somewhere in the future, since I want to draw Takas and Mondos female version so badly.

I will sometimes update regularly, but sometimes don't.

And that's it with the informations!


	2. 1.

TW: Mention of Weed

Kotoko couldn't believe her own eyes. She couldn't believe that she was actually there. That she actually reached her first goal. It was the first step to restore her families honour. It was the first step to a new life, Kotoko thought.

Kotoko straightened her uniform and fixed her tie, before she took the first step into her new life. She couldn't know yet what would await her.  
Kotoko's mind wandered off, remembering all the hours she used to study to get accepted by this very school. Now, as she actually got there, she felt as proud of herself as never before.

The Ultimate Moral Compass got dragged out of her thoughts by a sudden question.

"Excuse me? Do you know how to get to class 78?", a girl, slightly smaller than Kotoko, asked.  
"No, I don't. I guess you are a new student as well as I am? My name is Kotoko Ishimaru and I am Hopes Peak's Ultimate Moral Compass!", Kotoko introduced herself rather loudly, what seemed to irritate the other girl. "Hehe, yeah. I am Mayoko Naegi. Just Mayoko Naegi, I am no ultimate student myself, I just got accepted to Hopes Peak because I took part in a lottery, that's all...", the other girl said, seeming a bit embarrassed about herself talking to an Ultimate student.

"No need to be embarrassed! I believe that everyone can be an ultimate! You just have to follow what you think is right for you, then you will eventually succeed!", Kotoko cheered Mayoko up, whom the words were very helpful for.

"What about if we wait here for the rest of our classmates?", Mayoko asked. "I don't think that this is a good idea. Even though I want to meet all of them as soon as possible, I couldn't even stand the thought of missing class", Kotoko replied sternly. "You should also not miss classes", she added. Mayoko shook her head and mouthed "whatever", but she still got Kotoko's point. First impressions were important, after all.

Then, Kotoko remembered something that would help her with her quest to find her class. Out of her blazer, she pulled out a folder with the map of Hopes Peak.

As she was walking to class, Kotoko noticed a weird smell coming from one of the girl's bathrooms. She recognised the smell immediately, so she had to clear things up with the person the smell was coming from.

"Whoever you are, come out of the bathroom stall! I know what you are doing and it is not welcomed in a school!", Kotoko yelled to the bathroom stall. "Yoo! Why does it bother you?", a completely calm voice asked in return. "I am the one asking the questions! Now, come out!", she demanded, again. "Yah ok, I'm coming", the other girl claimed.

"I am here, I came out if the stall", a tall girl with darker skin and dreadlocks said. The first thing Kotoko noticed about the girl was the joint of weed she was trying to hide. Kotoko's instincts were acting faster than her mind could do. Rapidly, she slapped the joint out of the girls hand.

"I am so sorry for my previous actions and I do not care if you do cannabis in your free time, but those actions are strictly not allowed in a school's environment", Kotoko scolded, but bowed as an action of apology since she did feel sorry for her sharp actions.

Sighing, Kotoko left the bathroom to go to ger class. Still, she was full of enthusiasm.

After wandering through the school, she finally arrived at her classroom. As she entered it, she had to accept that she was in fact not the first one to enter it. Inside the class, there were already sitting a few people.

Kotoko knew most of them, since their faces would often be on the covers of news magazines, like Saiichi Maizono's or Iku Togami's for example.

A few minutes passed before the rest of the class gathered in the classroom. Some kids were coming too late, which made Kotoko flinch every time, but almost everyone was already there. Almost. There was still one person missing.

Kotoko wondered why this person wouldn't come to school. First of all, she wondered why they would pass an opportunity of going to the infamous Hopes Peak, second of all she asked herself which business kep the person from attending school. Kotoko would have asked Mayoko if she knew who the missing person was, but since Mayoko was sitting on the other end of the classroom, Kotoko didn't dare to scream through the whole class.

In this exact moment, the door flung open.

A very tall girl with heavy boots, a long sailor-tailored school uniform, wearing a long biker jacked, entered the classroom.

"What are y'all staring at?", she asked, before sitting down at the nearest desk.

Kotoko didn't want to believe her eyes. The last student was no other than Motoe Owada. But Kotoko knew that Miss Owada was a criminal or at least involved in criminal activities. She didn't want to accept the fact that she was going to be in the same classroom as an actual gang leader.

But Kotoko knew that she had to get a personal first impression before she would be allowed to judge a person.

(891 words)


	3. 2.

Kotoko clenched her fists. She didn't want to believe nor to admit it that she had to share class with a criminal. But speaking up now would mean disturbing the lesson. So, Kotoko thought, that she would confront Owada at the lunch break. 

"Now, that all students are here", the teacher announced, sparing Motoe Owada an angry glance, "I can repeat all of the information once again. School starts at eight in the morning and ends at four in the afternoon. After school, you can look around and join a club. If you want to join the school council, you should make a great impression. There are dormitories at the campus, but they are optional. A key will be handed to everyone, but it's up to you if you sleep at home or in your dormitory. And, another thing would be the election of the class representation, I suggest that we should vote now right away", the teacher announced.

Kotoko didn't think it would be thoughtful to hold the election right away, so she raised her hand immediately. "Yes, Kotoko?", the teacher asked. "I don't want to disturb, but I don't think that we should vote now. We don't know each other good enough yet to make such a decision. So I suggest that we should Vote in one or two weeks so that everyone can make their first impressions!", Kotoko suggested with determination. Some of her classmates were muttering and shaking their heads in agreement.

The teacher sighed, not wanting to change their schedule, but they also didn't want to upset their students on the first day of school. "We'll see. What about if we vote about when we should vote. Raise your hands if you think we shouldn't vote today", the teacher agreed. 

Eight students raised their hand, eight didn't, creating a tie. Kotoko got frustrated, trying to prepare for the fail. But suddenly, hope arrived from a source no one would expect.

Motoe raised her hand, making it nine students.

"I suppose that girl is right. Cuz I don't want to have some lame ass dude as a class rep who I don't even know. I mean, I don't know any of you, but in a week, I will maybe know who would be a shitty class rep and who won't", Motoe said, crossing her arms. 

Kotoko felt relieved and thankful for Motoe Owada at the same time. Maybe, she thought, Owada wasn't as a bad person as she thought. Maybe she shouldn't confront her on her on her criminality later on, but perhaps thank her.

Class passed and Kotoko followed her mission to thank Motoe. She had to find the other girl, due to her leaving in the middle of class, because she had to go 'to the bathroom'. The moral compass still wanted to thank her, regardless Owada breaking the rules by skipping class once again. 

Sometimes, Kotoko didn't want to be obsessed with rules, but rules gave her and the others safety and she always wanted the best for everyone.

During lunch break, Kotoko searched for Owada everywhere. That was when she realized, that after all, Owada was still a delinquent and therefore most probably skipping school somewhere. 

Kotoko sighed, she has almost had high hopes and expectations for Motoe Owada, but now she realized once again, that Motoe was a girl without any care about the world, making her the exact opposite of Kotoko. 

Being indeed more irritated by the gang leader than by every other person before, made Kotoko feel uncomfortable. Why was she starting to get obsessed with Owada's either criminal or not criminal behaviour? Was it, because Kotoko found it amazing how rebelliously Motoe was acting?

The bell's ringing pushed Kotoko out of her thoughts. Going back to class, she was suddenly confronted by Mayoko Naegi and Asao Asahina. "Why did you sit alone at your lunchtable? You could have sat with us?", Asao asked. "There was still an seat empty and we hoped that you would sit there", Mayoko added. Kotoko wanted to sigh, but kept her attitude. "I am just used to sitting alone. Due to my stern personality, I didn't make much friends in middle school", she explained neutrally. "That's sad, but promise that you will sit with us tomorrow!", the swimmer demanded. "Thank you for your invitation, I will sit at your table tomorrow!", Kotoko said and bowed. "Woah, hehe, you don't need to bow every time. We are classmates, after all!", Mayoko said.

Physical education was held in the afternoon period. Everyone, except the programmer Chujiro Fujisaki, who felt sick suddenly, had fun during this period, since the teacher didn't pay much attention, everyone did their own thing. The only ones who were taking physical education seriously were Kotoko, Mayoko, Asao, Shinzo Oogami and Mutsuo Ikusaba.

"I should tell everybody to actually do sport!", Kotoko thought out loud since she couldn't stand being one of the only ones to participate in class. As she wanted to confront the teacher, she was suddenly held back by someone grabbing her wrist.

"Don't do that. look around, everyone will hate you if you'd force them to do sport", a familiar voice suddenly warned. Kotoko knew that voice. "Owada Motoe! Where were you during our classes and why! I shouldn't listen to you. You know what? I am not going to only tell the teacher but send you to detention for whole two months", Kotoko said angrily. Motoe chuckled. "I swear, if you do that...", "So what? I won't be intimidated that easily! Doing me harm causes you harm immediately. And now let go off my wrist!", Kotoko yelled as she slapped away Motoe's hand, walking to the teacher. 

"Kotoko!", Motoe suddenly called. "What now?", said girl answered. "Look! What about if you don't give me attention but i try to go the whole day to school every day for two months?", Owada suggested. Ishimaru shrugged. "Well, since we don't know each other for long and you helped me passing the vote today, I will let you get off. But just this once!", she warned. 

After school, Kotoko wanted to talk to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader about what happened in physical education, only to discover, that she was already gone once again. 

On the way home, Kotoko revived the day in her mind again. It was a great first day of school. While thinking about if she should move to the dormitories or not, a motorcycle passed by. Kotoko recognized the machine. It was Motoe's. 

A sudden thought disturbed Kotoko. Nobody would notice if she came home late, so, she thought, she could check up on Owada if she actually was a big criminal or not.

"This is stalking. i am making myself illegal. I won't do it", Kotoko thought.

But it was to late, since she went her way home, but turned around, choosing the way Motoe Owada drove by.

(1145 words)


End file.
